Kidnapping Princesses
by Prismatic Dawn
Summary: "Excuse me Miss Caster? Where are we?" The purple haired child asked. Unfortunately being summoned several hundred years into the future left quite a few gaps in her knowledge that even the Grail couldn't help fill. "I believe this is a place for electronic video games; an arcade!" Caster responded. It was the perfect place to hide from... well every other Servant in the Grail War.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Summoning a Demon**

* * *

"Fill, fill, fill'er up."

A young man's voice sung in near darkness as he continued to carefully and skillfully paint his latest masterpiece. The only light in the living room came from a small television; the channel on the local news station. The reporter was explaining how a serial killer was on the lose. The artist in the dark studio laughed.

His hands were wet and warm from his paint, his nostrils were clogged with it's sharp scent, his beautiful studio was splattered artfully with his paint's pure ruby shine. It was a near perfect scene, a near perfect moment, for perhaps a near perfect work of art.

He didn't believe in true perfection, however. Perfection was impossible, unattainable, and worst of all, sterile. Beauty was in imperfection, in life, in mistakes and uniqueness. So, he didn't mind the imperfections in his work and studio.

The TV's droning about his pasts works, the child's sniffling in the corner, the temperature in the living room too warm for his tastes. All imperfections; however, all spices and flavors and music that made it all wonderful, unique, and cool.

All of it was all leading to something truly, truly cool as well. At least it might, if he could get the instructions in the old book right. He had painted the symbols, said the words, and even gotten a "magical catalyst" online that he thought might help.

All the perpetrations had taken a lot of work, and in all honesty took some fun out his usual enjoyments with the process of creating art. However, even the things you enjoyed most could get boring if they were all you ever did. Expanding and broadening one's hobbies and interests was important for personal and artistic development after all.

So as Ryuunosuke leafed through the old book, he minded his blood covered fingers on the yellowed pages, and bit down on his lip to control his frustrations. The instructions were archaic, confusing, and used several old Japanese words people hadn't spoken in hundreds of years. The old book always gave Ryuunosuke a headache whenever he tried to read from it. Still despite the difficulty; who would pass up on a chance to summon a real-life demon!? If this actually worked; it would be the coolest thing he had ever done!

"Do you think demons exist kiddo?" Ryuunosuke asked his young gagged and bound victim as he finished the last bit of swirling symbols on his painted blood circle on wooden floor.

The young boy was lying in terror in a corner of the former living room and his response was muffled cries of terror; music that made Ryuunosuke smile as he turned off the TV and carefully stepped over his blood drawn demon summoning circle. It was a beautiful and complex piece of art that had taken several previous failures to get even close to right.

Ryuunosuke decided it would be best to tidy up a little before summoning the demon. He moved the buckets of harvested blood to the dining room table, adjusted the living room couch for more room, and moved the two bodies of his victims to a vacant corner. He made sure the child was still able to see the bodies of his dead parents though. No reason to make the kid feel lonely.

Ryuunosuke, finishing up his cleaning, decided that the kid would want to know what was happening, so he explained as best he could to the nine year old.

Ryuunosuke was a murderer, somewhat of a minor celebrity in the news now actually. A serial killer that people had begun calling a demon. However, a question had struck him one day. What if there were real demons in the world? That would be rude to the real demons, if he a normal human was being called one of them, right?

Luckily, he had found an old book from his ancestors that talked about summoning demons, and had even gotten lucky searching online and found a knife that was supposed to have been used to sacrifice people to gods. If it was good enough for gods, surely it would be good enough for a demon, right? It was an old rusted thing. Small, pointed and shaped like a mini European long sword.

Ryuunosuke thought it looked Western. All the website had said was that it was from England, used in magic rituals, and was gilded with gold and cooper. The hilt was tattered leather and the three-inch long steel blade was dulled worst now than any kitchen knife's edge. Still Ryuunosuke wasn't a real demon, so he didn't understand a real demon's tastes. Maybe there was some special magic to the knife that demons and gods liked or something?

Wouldn't hurt to offer the demon to kill the kid with the knife, and if it didn't want that he had plenty of other knives he or the demon could use. The demon probably wouldn't even really care he imagined, and would just eat the kid whole.

Ryuunosuke finished his explanation to the now crying and thrashing child. Seemed the kid wasn't amazed by the opportunity to see and be sacrificed to a real-life demon. Oh well, he was too young to understand things that were truly unique and cool. Ryuunosuke wondered how many people nowadays were killed by demons? Couldn't be that many, right?

He laughed at the thought as the child sobbed on the wooden floor.

"I wonder what its like to be killed by a demon!" Ryuunosuke shouted through his laughter.

"Not many people get to experience that- ow!" Ryuunosuke winced as his laughter died and a sharp pain strung his right hand.

"What is…" He muttered in amazement as red swirling symbols seemed to bleed into and solidify as a tattoo on his hand. The tattoo was strange, the symbols like nothing he had ever seen before, and they were glowing slightly on his skin. His hand was sore as if he really had gotten a tattoo just finished.

Light and wind suddenly assaulted the room causing Ryuunosuke to stumble back away from the source and nearly fall over a chair. The sudden lights and winds were coming from the demon circle. It even began crackling with small bolts of blue electricity as the light dimmed and turned to a softer glow.

Ryuunosuke stood mere feet from the activating demon circle dumfounded; it was actually working. A blue mist came from the circle, covering the room. From the mist a figure was beginning to appeared, like a ghost from beyond the veil of the living world.

Ryuunosuke gasped as he stared at the appearing mystic figure. He had truly done it! Summoned a real-life demon! This was… was… so cool!

Ryuunosuke's brown eyes widened as the blue mist faded and a soft feminine voice spoke from the center of the blood circle.

"I ask of you. Living child. Are you my Master?"

"Wha… wha?" Ryuunosuke mumbled confused by the voice of the demon, and even more so by it's appearance.

"I am Caster. Summoned from the embrace of the Great Earth and wisdom of the Great Mystery to aid you. May I have your name? Summoner?"

The demon's light red eyes took in it's surroundings curiously. The ruined living room, Ryuunosuke, the buckets of blood, the bound and gagged child.

"Who are you?" The demon asked again, its voice gentle and soft like a young mother's.

"Uhh… I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke." The young serial killer scratched his head in confusion and slight frustration at his demon's appearance. A short, young woman cloaked in a red cape edged with gleaming copper. She had pure white hair flowing down from her shoulders like rivers of freshly fallen snow. Hardily demonic, and in all honesty a complete let down.

"I'm currently unemployed, and I like killing people, pretty much. Especially kids and young women… ehh… no offensive, Miss Demon."

The demon continued to stare at him pleasantly, with a small polite smile on her young face. Ryuunosuke decided she was creepy, and maybe there was something a little demonic about her red… no pink eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness. That was cool he guessed.

"I see. Do not worry, summoner. I take no offense." The pink-eyed demon stepped out of the circle of blood and stood before him. She stared at him with unnatural ethereal pink, and he stared back with dark earthly brown. He felt inadequate before her gaze.

Ryuunosuke could now see that her skin was tan, and her features were not Japanese. She couldn't be older than twenty. On her left cheek was a small red tattoo. An almost delicate looking Christian cross painted onto her light brown skin. Ryuunosuke had to stopped himself from touching it.

"Our contract was made. We are connected in Fate and in our desire for the Holy Grail."

Ryuunosuke didn't understand the demon's words. However, he could tell they were of importance in some way.

"Ok… not sure what any of that means. Hey you want this knife? Its supposed to be special or something. I got a sacrifice for you too. You wanna eat the kid?"

He handed her the knife and pointed towards the bound child, who screamed and thrashed in terror.

The demon took the knife and stared at it for a moment.

"This was gift from Sir Raleigh… so that's why I was summoned." Ryuunosuke heard her mutter. So, the knife was hers or used to be? Was that a weird coincidence? Why she was summoned instead of some other demon? Ryuunosuke didn't know, and he doubted it even mattered.

The demon woman turned away after her soft mutterings and walked toward the sacrificial child, who continued his muffled screams as she approached. Ryuunosuke couldn't help but notice how graceful the demon was. The short distance towards the child was reached far too quickly for his taste. He had wanted to watch the demon move more. It was strangely enticing.

He was taken from his trace and stared in horror and disappointment as the demon untapped the boy's limbs and took the gag from his mouth.

"Do you have other family nearby little one?" The demon spoke and smiled kindly as the child nodded.

"That is a grace you should be forever grateful towards little one. Make your way to them."

Ryuunosuke felt bile rise-up in his stomach. This was no demon! He had been tricked!

He voiced his anger and digest at the "demon" as the child ran passed him. "Hey! What is wrong with you!?"

The woman continued smiling at him. "Have I upset you, summoner?"

Ryuunosuke pulled at his hair in frustration at the fake demon's actions. He heard the front door open and close. The boy had escaped! Ryuunosuke could never have imagined that summoning a demon could possibly go so horribly wrong! He felt tears of anger beginning to well up in his eyes.

"You… this is horrible! I can't believe… how could you!" He roughly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Summoner. Lets us get some fresh air." Ryuunosuke felt a small hand on the spine of his back. He moved to shove it away and hit the small fake demon woman. However, instead he found himself walking out the living room, down the hallway, into the kitchen, and finally outside into a fenced backyard.

The hand was removed, and he was able to move of his own will again.

"What the hell was…" Ryuunosuke stumbled and fell to his knees into soft green grass.

It was beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, there was warmth and life. It was all ungodly ugly to Ryuunosuke, and he realized it was possibly the worst day of his entire life.

"Summoner. This tree. Do you see it?"

Ryuunosuke raised his head and looked at the fake demon ahead of him. She was gazing at a large tree near the center of the backyard. A large Yew Pine. Its leaves green with a sheen of yellow. It's bark a strong dark brown.

A bat, baseball and catcher's mitt were lying in the grass next to Ryuunosuke. The family that he had nearly killed couldn't even be bother to clean up after themselves. He hated them and the fake demon. At least the mother and father had died. He could always fix the fake demon's sabotage and go after the kid later.

"This tree is old and strong." The fake demon pressed a soft hand to the rough bark of the ancient tree. Ryuunosuke meanwhile shook with anger.

"Who cares about a stupid tree! You ruined everything! Stupid fake demon! What did I do that was so wrong to be cursed with you!?"

He grabbed the baseball from the dirt and threw it at the fake demon with all the strength he could muster while on his knees. It flew and struck true. Striking the woman in the back of the head. The ball seemed to have been more hurt than her as it bounced off the woman's head and rolled back into the grass. Unnoticed by the white-haired demon.

"Plenty of people have said before I was a curse on their lives and a demon. I don't believe I have ever been called a fake demon before though." The woman giggled and took her hand from the tree. Facing Ryuunosuke again with the same soft smile that she had been wearing the entire time.

"Summoner do you know any of these words? Servant, Master, Holy Grail? In the context of my summoning? In the context of the Holy Grail War?"

Ryuunosuke continued to glare with hatred at the woman. "I don't know about any of that! I just wanted to summon a demon! Was that too much to wish for!?" The serial killer bemoaned his fate as the fake demon lost her smile.

"I suppose I have already granted your wish then..."

Ryuunosuke felt fear spike in his chest at the dark skinned woman's words. He wasn't sure why. True she had ignored the baseball thrown at her, so she was tougher than she looked, but she looked… so unthreatening. In the light of the day he could see underneath her red cloak was a white two-piece swimsuit like outfit. Covering her chest, a white small shirt, more a sports-bra than a proper shirt. Her stomach and hips were exposed, covered with what he could only describe as white hot pants to keep her decent.

"I'm sorry summoner. You have summoned the wrong Servant, and I have been summoned to the wrong Master. It would seem I was able to grant your wish, however mine must be left unfulfilled." She moved towards him slowly. A feeling and aura like none that Ryuunosuke and ever felt before poured from the woman like an invisible wave of dread and death.

Ryuunosuke had killed enough people to sense when murder was about to happen. He reached to grab the baseball bat in front of him; instead something from the Earth grabbed him.

"Your calling has placed a sin upon me. That boy's shattered life, and the spirits of the two inside that ruined family home. How many people have you killed in your attempted to summon a demon?"

Ryuunosuke pulled on the things gripping his arm. Vines? Bark? The roots of a tree? Whatever it was, it was tough, and it's grip tore and bruised his skin.

"I don't remember! Oww! This hurts! Let me go! Awww!"

More roots sprung from the Earth, wrapped around him and pulled. Ryuunosuke was dragged passed the demon woman and towards the tree in the center of the yard. He released the bat in his hand and attempted to claw at the grass and dirt. He was momentarily successful as the pulling stopped.

"Your death will be the first step in your atonement, and my gift to the family of this former home."

Ryuunosuke felt more roots wrapped around his body and a great rumbling behind him. It sounded as if the Earth itself was opening its maw to consume him. True panic assaulted his heart then, and he used all his strength to clawed his way away from the tree and towards the demon standing in front of him.

"P-Please! I don't want to die like this!" The murdered begged to the demon before him. This wasn't how death was supposed to be! This wasn't beautiful or artistic or cool!

"Do not be afraid or sad. Your soul will return to the Great Mystery and your body will become one with the Earth again. The sacred cycle will continue with you in all ways. Such is a gift and purpose that not all receive when dying."

The white-haired, tan skinned demon smiled kindly as a root wrapped around Ryuunosuke's throat; denying him words, cries, or pleads. He was once again dragged towards the tree and soon reached a downward sloop he knew had not been there before.

The roots continued to pull him down. Soon he realized the sloop was leading him underground; the roots dragging him underneath the Yew Pine itself. He was being eaten by the tree. The ancient great plant moved, creaked, and thrashed its roots around him as if it had been awakened from a long sleep and remembered that it was starved for animal flesh.

The last thing Uryuu Ryuunosuke saw was the still smiling demon above him in the sunlight of day. Rock, dirt, and root piled on top of Ryuunosuke, taking the gifts of light and air. He was consumed in darkness, and was slowly crushed, until the gift of the world itself was taken from him. Above, the leaves of the Yew tree began to shine as if freshly coated by a pure emerald paint.

* * *

**Current Caster Info**

True Name:

Aliases:

Class: Caster

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4

Weight: 110

Alignment: Lawful Good

Appearance: Often mistaken for a teenager, she is a young woman of 21. With dusky tan skin, medium length hair the color of swan feathers, and eyes that gleam a soft pink. She is described as beautiful in "feature, countenance, and proportion" often by her European admirers. She has a slim hourglass figure and stands at only 5'4. She is summoned wearing a swim-suit like two piece outfit of white leather. She often wears a red mantelet trimmed with copper as well.

* * *

**Hello all! This fanfic is gonna be my Fate OC one. Replacing Caster with another historic figure. I'm a huge fan of Fate and love the idea of reimagining legends, heroes, and figures from the past. Plus Fate as a universe, and its magic system are pretty amazing to me as well. I was planning on making this chapter quite a bit longer in all honesty but this seemed a good stopping point for an introduction chapter. I don't know how much I'll continue on with this one, but I really wanted to get atleast one chapter out with this story. Its been in my head for a very long time.**

**Not sure how big Fate is currently in the Fanfic community. Something I'll probably look around more at myself. Not sure how common it is for people to come up with new character for this series based off of real people. Oh also feel free to guess who this new Servant is. I'm curious if its difficult or not.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New World**

* * *

"I wonder if I am the worst Heroic Spirit to have ever been summoned?"

The rumble of ancient wooden roots and cracking of ripe human bones were the only answers to the summoned woman's whispered words. The green and brown of Earth continued to tremble beneath her bare feet as the Yellow Yew tree finished it's feast on her former Master. The carefully cut grass and upturned life-filled soil undulated softly in rhythmic waves as it chewed and digested what had once been a man under the surface.

The man, Uryuu Ryuunosuke, had proven unworthy in near all manners as a Master, summoner, and magus. A murderer who had used crude, cruel, and incompetent means to pull her from the infinite depths of the Great Mystery. He had known nothing of the Holy Grail, it's ritual, or his role in it. Still he had been a living soul. No living soul should suffer harm or judgment from the past dead. Still... what was she to do? Accept such needless cruelty and suffering quietly and dutifully? Impossible. Irresponsible. Un-godly.

She had been in the living world for less than ten minutes and had already committed a taboo. It was not her place to judge and condemn the current living. This world and time were theirs. Her own had long since passed into dust and renewal.

"A cruel life's destined trail, doesn't lead to kinder ones in death I suppose..."

The sun shinned warmly and kindly upon her. Her pink eyes lingered on the disturbed earth from the old tree's awaken emergence. Considering mere moments ago, that a great maw had opened up from the world and devoured a human being; it was only a small displacement of dirt, root, and grass.

She turned and reenter the ruined home. Dark, dead, and bloody. It was assaulting to all senses. She felt tears gather as she accepted the horror of her ill-conceived summoning. The poor family... the poor child. For what purpose was such sin allowed to manifest her spirit into the living world? It seemed a complete accident; a happenstance with the blade Sir Raleigh had gifted her, that had somehow made it into the bloody hands of her would be Master.

For many moments the ghost woman stood in the blood defiled room. She wondered if it would be best to simply fade away. Back to the Great Mystery and Throne of Heroes. She wouldn't last long without the mana source normally provided by a Master. The Grail and her wish were surely already lost to her. Even if the odds weren't stacked so horribly against her from this disastrous beginning. What chance could she possibly have of winning a contest of combat and war against heroes from across all of time and lands?

Her contemplation was interrupted by sirens. A strange sound to her ears; completely foreign. The Grail supplied her mind with modern knowledge. _The sounds were from police vehicles. The shrill noise was for other vehicles to know to clear a path for the police and to tell of their coming. Vehicles were horseless carriages moved by advanced machines._

A thousand concepts followed; _the uniform of Japanese policemen, Japan itself, the role of modern law enforcement, the appearance of a police car, the speed and utility of the machine, modern advancement of transportation, streets and traffic, pistol, taser, electricity, gasoline, engine..._

The flood ended.

Strangely the near instantaneous absorption of knowledge had felt natural. Easy and effortless. The power of the Grail and the construction of Servants were both impressive. A truly envious ability and convenient shell for the soul to reside in. Another reason why her judgment and influence in this world was dangerous and wrong. To know so much without putting in the effort, work, or time required to truly understand it... it was a false wisdom.

She faded into her spirit form and left the carnage of the home behind. The living defenders of the world would better clean and heal the tragedy that she had unwilling caused. The dead had been avenged, the child would be safe with other family, and the newly made dead would be guided by the land's own greater spirits.

The foreign Heroic spirit flowed through the ethereal rivers of the world that were still unknown to science and man. Unseen to normal sight; she traveled outside the home, into the peaceful suburb streets, and passed the rushing police sirens. She appeared back into the world. The transfer from spirit form and material form was also effortless. Like diving into a temper less river, and swimming below a still surface. Senses dulled and warped until reemergence into clear sky.

The ghost stood on the modern streets of suburban Japan... lost.

No Master, no direction, no purpose.

A thought came. Her older brother had once told her that when people were lost or frightened the worst thing possibly to do was to stop walking and wait. Life didn't wait; he would say. The world did not slow for man. It took from waiting men and bled them dry. Always walk forward, always work, always live.

So the lost ghost took a single step forward and decided to keep to her given trail until God or the Great Spirits decided that she should stop.

A benevolent sun still shinned above, unconcerned with mortal deaths or human tragedies; as always. The free birds sang for the living children and the wandering spirits; as always.

Her bare feet found the pavement warm and soothing. Easy to walk and travel. Her red and bronze mantel flowed softly with the occasional flower-scented breeze. Her white hair caught a particularly strong gust and flowed like waves of fallen snow drift. The rays of the sun hinting at a pink hue within the snows. The wind was purifying and lovely to feel on her bronze skin. The young woman let a small smile bloom.

She was in a new time. A new world!

Her summoning had been a nightmare. However; perhaps she had never been meant to participate in the Holy Grail War? Perhaps her purpose had been simply to stop her murderous summoner? His death may have saved many others. A deed worthy of a Heroic Spirit. Worthy of her summoning. Short as it was likely going to be.

If so, then why not experience the joys of this new time and land? It would be like England all over again!

Her mood uplifted to the sun above; the lithe woman let her once determined march forward into the unknown, morph into a happy stroll forward into new adventure and joys.

The modern streets of the foreign land were peaceful and charming. The houses well-made and well cared for. Most were two or even three stories tall. Elegant in design and distinctive in a culture and an art she was unfamiliar with. Some homes even seemed to be small manors with open air compounds, walkways, gardens and mini ponds.

This was a good, spiritually rich land, and a peaceful artist people. Her own people had always struggled with true contented peace, and the English often viewed the very notation of peace as an affront and failure of duty to God.

A couple rounded the corner of the street. Man and woman of an age likely just above her own during her living life. They walked hand in hand; seeming free of any burdens or ills of the world. Soon the ghost-woman and living souls would walk past each other.

_"First contact!" _The ghost thought to herself as she eased her stroll into the more dignified walk of a proper noble lady.

The two living souls were dressed strangely to her eyes. Somewhat similar to the fashions of Europe. The man, a shirt with no sleeves and blue trousers. The woman with a light blouse and skirt. The amount of exposed leg the woman's skirt was flashing would have made most women of pleasure in England blush. It was a paltry amount to her own people however.

The two noticed her and faltered in their steps, their eyes widening at her approach. The spirit simply smiled and gave a greeting of "A good day to you." as she passed. It seemed her appearance was exotic and strange in this land. Somethings never changed. She was thankful however that the Grail supplied her with the land's language.

The two gave a polite (if hesitant) greeting back and continued pass her. They whispered to each other once they thought see was outside of the ability to hear them.

"Foreigner?"

"Did you see her clothes?"

"Did you see her tattoos!?"

"The one on her face? I can't believe any woman would get that!"

She heard no more. The two disappeared around another street corner, and she continued down the asphalt path.

It seemed her clothes and tattoos were particularly strange here. Normally such a thing would be of no issue. She loved to dress in new fashions and knew how to use makeup to conceal her markings. However, such things were easier to accomplish in England where she had friends, business associates, magus colleagues, and religious support from the Church. Here, she had nothing. She didn't even know what the currency was and the Grail seemed to believe such knowledge was not worth providing her.

Luckily; the people here seemed polite and almost foolishly unguarded. Violence seemed the furthest thing from the couple's mind despite a clear foreigner walking in their land. Such a thing would never had been allowed in her own people's lands. This gentle neighborhood seemed affluent yet unguarded as well. Did they not worry about the uncleaned lower masses wandering in, as they would have in England?

A noise rumbled behind her. Turning; she saw it was one of the horseless carriages the Grail had informed her off. Black in paint, sleek and clean. It rolled passed her; the windows blackened, obscuring the passengers from outside view. It slowed for a moment ahead of her before continuing down the road.

The ghost gazed at the modern marvel longingly as it drove away. It surely must be a wonderous way to travel. She would likely have no opportunity to try such luxury before fading back into the Great Mystery.

The lost spirit continued her stroll through the modern lands. Passing more living souls. An old woman who greeted her kindly, a young shy boy with a small canine, and a group of women who seemed very unimpressed with her lack of footwear.

In the distance was a large city. Its buildings reached higher into the sky than anything see had ever seen made by humanity's small hands. Even from this distance the metal city seemed alive with activity and life. Vehicles that flew like birds soared above the great towers, leaving white trails of clouds behind their climb into the heavens.

The Grail helpfully provided her with more knowledge. _Planes, international travel, skyscrapers, traffic..._

She soon reached an opened area that seemed more allowed to nature's growth and influence. A park; much like England's. Several families and friends were gathered, enjoying the warmth of sun, peace of land, and happiness of each other's company. Many had picnics on colorful blankets layered with various foods and drinks.

Stepping into the park she felt the cool grass beneath her feet. There were pathways of concrete crisscrossed along the grasses for ease of travel; however, she preferred the feel of the grasses. Pavilions with overhead shelters shielded some from the sun; however, she preferred the feel of the sun.

All of the living souls looked with curiosity at her, but most quickly returned to their conversations with each other (or at least pretended to.) Children played, adults gossiped, and elders rested in wooden benches. Some of the adults kept a suspicious eye on her, and more than a few of the children pointed in childish wonder. Parents and elders swatted some for the rudeness.

The foreign ghost decided that she would be best to follow the elder's example and sit; considering she was technically one now. In fact, she was now "older" than any living elder! A funny thought.

She rested in an unoccupied bench. Her view was of playing children. Now that the wonder of her appearance had faded, most resumed their play of chasing each other or trying to capture dancing butterflies. Some played with toys; bats and balls, flying disks and plastic dolls.

It was a pleasant place. A good place to fade away, she thought.

Her mana would last for only a few more minutes. The little she had seen of this new time and foreign land had been a gift. Few passed away souls got such a blessing as this.

Closing her eyes, the Caster class Heroic spirit, awaited her third death.

"Hey Miss! Are a foreigner?"

Opening her soft pink eyes; Caster gazed back into the confident blue eyes of a small girl with black hair. The small child's dark hair was fashioned into twin-tails with two matching black ribbons. Her clothing a white blouse and red skirt. Holding a plastic ball in her arms; she gazed at Caster with curiosity and excitement sparkling in her aqua eyes.

Caster smiled. "Why yes I am young Miss. My name is Rebecca. May I have yours?"

"Rin. Tohsaka Rin, of the Tohsaka family! Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Rebecca."

Caster fought down a giggle. The child was adorable. Full of barely contained energy and honesty; however, it was tempered by manners that seemed to have been instilled into the girl by her family.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Have you come with your family to the park for play?"

"Y-yeah..."

Caster's smile waned. She seemed to have brought up something that made the child sad. The small girl was honest in soul. Her heart easy to read.

"Is something troubling you Rin?"

The child put her plastic ball down in the grasses and sat next to her on the bench.

"You seem nice..."

"Thank you. You are kind and brave Rin. Few children would welcome and greet a foreign. If my ear would ease your troubles please let me hear them." Caster loved children and she regretted never having been able to raise her own two before she had died. It was also only right as a Heroic Spirit to help a child in anyway.

The bow-haired child sat in contemplation as she fiddled with a small pink bracelet. Caster patiently waited; her eyes tracked three blue and brown feathered birds who had descend from the trees to feed on thrown seeds from an elder.

"I used to have a sister... Sakura. But she's gone now, and not my sister anymore." Rin mumbled.

"I see. You miss your sister greatly."

The child nodded silently.

Caster wondered if the sister of Rin had been traded to another family. It had been a common enough thing in with her own people and the English. Or perhaps there was some dispute and falling out with the adults of the family.

There was little she could do for the living child. However...

Caster puckered her lips and gave a near whisper of a sound. A small twittering whistle that just barely reached the ears of the child next to her. Rin turned to Caster in question of the noise. Caster herself was surprised Rin could even hear the language of beasts. It was not something most normal humans could hear. The girl was likely the daughter of a magus family then. Perhaps that was also in play with the sister.

The noise made by Caster was unheard by normal humans, it was however heard by normal avian.

The three birds feeding on seed heard her request and flew to her shoulders. They tweeted happily to her before hopping down from her shoulders to Rin's.

Astonished; Rin froze for a moment at her new feathered company before exclaiming in aww and looking up at Caster for explanation.

"How did you do that?"

Rebecca let a mischievous glint into her eyes.

"Magic."

Rin gave an a simple "oh" and continued her fawning over the birds.

It seemed the girl was truly from a magus family if magic was of no surprise to her.

"Are you a from a magus family Miss Rebecca?"

Caster gave another whistle in the language of beasts. The birds flew and settled down besides Rin's feet.

"No, I'm a spirit that was accidently summoned."

That took the small magus girl by surprise. "Really!? I've never meant a spirit before! What kind are you?"

Caster though for a moment at the question before replying.

"I'm a guardian spirit. I protect the living, slay evil monstrosities, and guide living souls... or at least I try to. In truth, I have not done a very good job of it so far."

Suddenly leaping up from her seat, Rin startled the birds causing them to fly away into the clear sky.

"Do you want to do a good job!?" The child practically yelled at her.

Startled by the unexpected question and aggressive action, Rebecca looked at Rin in astonishment; unable to form an answer.

"If you are really a spirit then you need mana to stay in the world right? An offering? I'm a magus from the Tohsaka family. The best mages in the world! I can give you mana in exchange for you doing a job! But you have to do it good!"

Despite the girl being still shorter than her even when Caster was sitting down; she felt as if Rin was looking down on her. The Japanese magus had a strength of spirit she had only ever seen in her older brother. Rebecca decided she would do this "job" for the little magus girl.

"W-what is the job?" Caster asked Rin Tohsaka.

"Be a guardian spirit for Sakura Matou. Oww!"

Before the Heroic Spirit of Spells and Sorcery could reply, a blood red tattoo appeared on the magus child's hand and it was done.

* * *

**Current Caster Info**

True Name:

Aliases: Rebecca

Class: Caster

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4

Weight: 110

Alignment: Lawful Good

Appearance: Often mistaken for a teenager, she is a young woman of 21. With dusky tan skin, medium length hair the color of swan feathers, and eyes that gleam a soft pink. She is described as beautiful in "feature, countenance, and proportion" often by her European admirers. She has a slim hourglass figure and stands at only 5'4. She is summoned wearing a swim-suit like two piece outfit of white leather. She often wears a red mantelet trimmed with copper as well.

Personal Skill(s):

Animal Dialogue D: Communication of intention with animals that do not speak a 'language of words'. The majority of Rebecca's best memories from childhood involve her playing in the forests of her home. Playing with the animals and her strong connection to nature let's her understand and communicate with them on a level few humans have enjoyed. With the help of snacks she can get most animals to perform even dangerous tasks for her.

Flower Dialogue C: Communication of intention with plants. A rare and difficult skill to learn. Impossible in modern times by modern magus; the language of flowers is a powerful and ancient ability. There is deep wrath in many rooted plants. A few words and mana can make ancient trees hunger, move, and kill. Her natural affinity for the silent language and violent influence on nature's most modest children; made Rebecca feared by her own people.

* * *

**Hello all! Found a moment to steal some writing in. However, next I will be working on an update for my RWBY fanfic. Thank you to Lia Angelique, Angeles22, DapperDalton, abarradaryl456, Zebralord23, and animefairy299 for the reviews. abarradaryl456 interesting connection with the Yew tree; I hadn't even thought of that in truth. But Caster is not connected to Robin hood. They do both like nature though lol.**

**Thank you to everyone one who had favorited and followed this story as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kidnapping Princesses**

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Illusions**

* * *

It was ugly... The child thought while hiding within the lush green foliage of a white oak.

Even 40ft up from the forest floor she could still hear the creature gnaw and bite at the fleshy bones of the poor soul that had been preyed upon by the savage beast. Peering down from the emerald leaves she could see its sickly pale skin spattered with the bright red blood of its meal. The kill was recent; yet it had already nearly completely devoured the corpse of what looked to have once been a large man.

The creature was a Skin Walker, she was sure of it. Its thin frame, pale skin, and voracious appetite were exactly what the Shamans had told her of the vile horrors. They were Fallen Shamans; taken by the teachings of evil gods and malicious spirits. Some, like this one, fell so far into horror that they lost all human reason and soul.

They were one of the greatest of shames that a Tribe could endure.

She was going to slay it…

The small child carefully and slowly took the wooden bow off her back; the strong wood carved with sacred, swirling, symbols of wisdom and life. She knocked an arrow; an almost crudely made shaft with an arrowhead of blue-grey stone.

The young girl didn't have any experience hunting; unlike the boys of her own age. The only reason she even knew how to use a bow was because she had begged her Father to teach her. Girls were supposed to learn the arts of crafting, growing, and family. Not hunting, weapons, and war; like the boys did.

She grew nervous; fearing what would happen if she missed. She only had one arrow that would be of any use against an evil creature like this one. A magic arrowhead that was special even by the elder Shaman's standards. It was made from the talon of a Great Bird that had once saved her life when she fell off a cliff into the lake of a Water Panther.

It hadn't been her fault! The rocks had been slippery! She had even tried to explain the accident to the Water Panther, but he had been rude and inconsolable for the invasion of his home. Luckily the Great Bird was a creature of justice and protection and was her friend. Fate had him witness her fall into the lake. He had flown down from the skies with wind and thunder.

The ensuing battle between the great beasts had driven away the Water Panther from its home; feathers and talons had fallen from the Great Bird. So, the young girl had collected what she could and carried them back to her village. One of the things she had made with the rare gifts was the arrowhead.

The Shamans had said the talon of the Animiki could burn through the flesh of evil creatures. If anything could destroy the Skin Walker it was this arrow, but she only had the one. She couldn't miss. None of the other arrows she carried could do harm to such a powerful and evil creature.

Her heart was pounding so hard at the worrying thoughts it hurt. She tried to slow her breathing like she had been taught but couldn't. Her hands shook and sweat dripped into her eyes despite the chill morning air.

The young girl knew the smart thing to do would be to escape and tell her Tribe about the cannibalistic monster; but the Tribe wouldn't do anything about it even if she told them. If it didn't kill one of the Tribe's members "it wasn't their problem or responsibility" her Father would say.

What did it matter if the person it killed wasn't part of their Tribe!? This Tribe or that Tribe, doing this or saying that. It was all the Elders and women ever talked or seemed to care about! What did any of it matter?! It never made any sense to her! Everyone was part of the Sacred Cycle and born from the giving Earth.

However; it would still be responsible and kind to try and figure out who the man's Tribe was so she could tell them of their loss. Being the messenger for death and the healer for the living was her soul's responsibility. That was something not even her Father could argue or protest against.

The feasting creature below had moved on to the bones, eating them with loud echoing snaps as they broke within it's bloody mouth. The girl above focused on the corpse and tried to identify the scattered and torn clothing of the man. She didn't recognize the cloth. That was strange. She knew the clothing and garbs of all the nearby Tribes.

The Shamans and speakers of the other Tribes often visited to discuss things with her Father and their own Shamans. These clothes were like nothing she had seen before, bloody as they now were, she could still tell they were not made by any nearby Tribe.

_"Oh well, sorry I won't be able to tell your family what happen to you, but I'll avenge you!" _The young huntress swore to herself as she felt a spark of courage ignite within her at the promise of avenging the unknown man. Her hands steadied and her breathing came somewhat under her control again. She took aim at the creature's center and loosed the magic arrow.

It was an easy shot, a little over 40ft away from an overhead position. She still missed; hitting its right arm. The Skin Walker grabbed the injured limb with its other arm and screamed into the morning chill. It's voice inhuman and demonic; drowning the forest's air in raw fury and fiery umbrage.

The noise was so fierce that it pierced the girl's ears and caused small birds in the surrounding trees to take flight and flee. She dropped her sacred bow and covered her ears from the pain; the evil scream made them feel like they were bleeding.

The wounded beast, created from unspeakable curses and tragedies, turned its dead white eyes towards the girl in the trees. It moved towards the white oak but fell on its face when it tried to place weight on its injured right arm.

Sharp and icy fear flooded into the young girl's veins; shocking her to the core once she realized that she had just missed the most important shot of her life. She ran quickly towards the center of her tree, swiftly maneuvering through its branches and circled around the opposite side. She jumped into a neighboring tree, landing on its strong branches and repeated the process. Jumping through the branches of the forest as quickly as possible. She gave a brief thought to her abandoned bow; regretting that she was unlikely to ever recover the prized weapon that had been made especially for her.

On her 8th tree she saw an easy path down towards the forest floor from the high leaves and quickly descended. Saddled feet crushed the new greens and old browns of the fallen leaves blanketing the forest's floor. The failed huntress took off running towards what she knew to be a large river that represented the beginning of her Tribe's territory. She just had to cross the river and hope someone found her.

An inhuman howl echoed behind her. It was still so close?! It was chasing her!

Tears stung her eyes. It was going to catch her, kill her, and eat her! She could barely see where she was going now; the tears obscuring her vision. She had heard so many stories of this very thing happening to other children. They wander too far from home, against the wishes of their parents, and ended up in the stomach of some horrifying monster!

She had never thought something like this would happen to her. She had always been told that she was different. Special; because the Spirits and her Father called her their favorite. The Shamans said both the blood of magic and the blessing of spirits were strong in her. Stronger than anyone they knew of outside of the Tribe's old stories of brave heroes and ancient Shaman that were not wholly human.

She was to be a Shaman one day. Protecting her Tribe from the dangers of the world's more sinister magics and more ravenous beasts that tricked and preyed upon humans. She already knew the basic spells of healing and cursing, and the Tribe's knowledge of rituals and protections. Rare rituals had even been done for her to make her stronger and closer to the Great Mystery.

Prodigy and prophesy; she had heard the older Shamans whisper about her when they thought she wasn't around. They would even whisper powerful titles and strange names that came from beyond the living world. In the smokes of the sacred plants they said words came about her from the Greater Spirits themselves. _The Favored Daughter, the Swan Shaman, the Mother of Renewal. _Titles and names that spoke of the wonderous nature of her birth and the importance of her future life's path.

Now she was going to die. Torn apart and eaten by a monster.

As the child sprinted through the forest, she desperately wished for something to save her, or for the creature to give up its chase. Anything that would just let her return home to her Father. Suddenly, the brown and green shapes of the trees disappeared around her and she heard the music of water. She was at the river!

The large flowing body of water rescinded this time of year, leaving a large section of the forest with no trees or grasses, only smooth river stones resting on its wet floor. The river itself was only 30ft wide of flowing waters. Rounded stones surrounded both its sides and extended outward until hitting the trees 60ft out.

Trying to blink the heavy tears away, she suddenly ran into something hard and fell roughly on her back into the stones. The strong white-furred hide that made up her clothing protected her body from the stones.

The thing she ran into gave a gruff "oof" and stumbled backwards, falling into the shallow stream behind. Still filled with fear induced adrenaline; the mocha skinned girl no older than ten summers quickly wiped the tears from her pink colored eyes, stood, and looked down at the fallen figure through her disheveled white hair tinged with pink.

It was a man with a skin much lighter in tone than anything she had ever seen coloring a living person. Whiter and pinker than normal, but still healthy, and hair like golden wheat. Stunned at the man's exotic appearance she temporally forgot about the monster chasing her.

* * *

Rin awoke with a frightened gasp and a pounding heart.

Tumbling out of bed she hit the wooden floor on her hands and knees. _"A nightmare?" _The trembling girl asked herself. Her pajamas were sweaty and gross; like she really had been running from the monster in the forest. It was just a dream… just a dream…

No, it had been too vivid, too real, Rin admitted to herself. It had been like no dream or nightmare she had ever had before. It was like a vision. Or like the memory of someone else. The girl in the vision… it could only be…

Rin caught sight of the pink bracelet her uncle had given her. She stood; looked around the room that was hers, but not truly, and took the bracelet off. A swirling red mark appeared. The proof that Caster was real. The proof that Rin was still a responsible sister. The proof that Sakura would be ok.

The young Japanese girl put the bracelet back on; the mark disappearing from the back of her hand as soon as the bracelet was wrapped back around her wrist. Rin was lucky Caster knew magic like that. She had been nervous that her Father would somehow know, even with Caster's magic, that the Command Seals were there. But as he had said goodbye to her and Mother; he hadn't noticed. If Caster could use magic complex enough to fool even her Father; it was proof that she must be an extremely powerful spirit and unbelievable skilled weaver of magecraft.

_"But she had been human once… a girl like me."_

Rin silently got ready for the day. It was a Sunday, so she didn't have school. She still dressed neatly for her secret meeting with Caster. Putting on a nice red and white skirt and blouse. She fixed her black hair into twin black bows. That was something she normally had let Sakura do in the mornings. She missed getting ready in the morning with Sakura. Everything in the world seemed less happy now without her sister. Her Mother would try to hide it; but Sakura had taken more than just herself when their Father had given her away.

Her Mother was notably more demure and melancholic now; like less of herself was inside of her now. Rin hated the quiet to. The silences and loneliness that invaded her family now, with her sister no longer being her sister. Her Father was still the same though. Strong, and sure, and constant. Rin thought he was likely the only thing that was keeping her Mother from being unbearably sad. Her Mother was getting happier as time passed though. Like she was forgetting about Sakura and moving on. Rin didn't like that.

Rin simply pretended to be happy. She still smiled and played. She still did well in school and her magic studies. She never mentioned Sakura and pretended like she had never had a sister in the first place. A part of Rin felt like all of that was wrong though, but she hadn't known what else to do. Pretending the illusion of happiness was real was all she had been able to do.

Until Caster had appeared in the park.

Rin walked downstairs and said good morning to Ms. Zenjou. She ate her breakfast; warm miso, soft rice, and eggs with ketchup. Her mother wasn't around; but Rin didn't ask where she was. Rin knew she was still considered a kid by most people, but she was a Tohsaka! She was a strong, independent, magus! She wouldn't burden her mother with more worries just because she was still a kid.

Rin lied and told Ms. Zenjou that she was going out to play but was stopped and given a list of items to get from the grocery store before heading out the door. Ms. Zenjou was old; so, Rin was forced to accept the annoying chore. Hopefully it wouldn't get in the way of her plans with Caster today.

_"Ano… Good morning, Caster?" _Rin "said" through the mental link that connected her to the Heroic Spirit. As she walked the quiet streets of the Japanese suburban, Rin noted it was a nice day. Sunny and blue.

_"Good morning, Rin. Were your dreams pleasant?" _Rin "heard" back.

It was a very strange thing to hear a voice that wasn't your own inside your head. For a moment Rin didn't know how to respond; the question and strange way of talking to someone leaving her floundering.

_"N-no! I mean yes! My dreams were… normal!"_

_"That is a kindness."_

Rin slapped her forehead at her own incompetence. Caster would have to know she was lying! Why had she asked about her dreams? She must have known about the weird dream! But how had she known about the weird dream-vison thing in the first place?! Or had that been just a weird coincidence?

_"A-anyway! I have to run an errand for Ms. Zenjou. But we will meet at the park first like we planned."_

Rin and Caster had many things to talk about and figure out. Like how to help Sakura, how to get in contact with her in the first place, and how to make sure Rin's newly found role as a Master in the Holy Grail war would remain a secret. Rin had no desire to compete in the competition for the Holy Grail. Her Father was already in it and was sure to win. Caster was already making her wish come true to; the promise of an all-powerful wish as a reward for winning held little appeal for Rin.

_"Wonderful,__ I'll help you with your chores as well." _Caster's voice in her head was soothing and comforting. It made Rin feel like everything was going to be ok. A voice of musical promises that was honeyed with warmth, happiness, and contentment.

_"Ok, but is that safe for you Caster? You said that it would be best to be seen together as little as possible?"_

Rin knew Caster was extremely powerful by any normal person's or even magus' standards. However, there were other Servants out there to. Six others that could be just as strong or even stronger than Caster.

Assassin, Rider, Lancer, Berserker, Archer, and Saber.

All of them heroes so famous and legendary that the world itself took notice and remembered. All of them out to destroy the other for the Holy Grail for their own wishes that would be granted if they won the war.

_"Do not worry little Rin. I imagine only another Caster-class Servant could tell I was Servant from a great distance away right now. As long as we don't run into another Servant face-to-face, we should be safe." _Caster's voice had a teasing edge to it that made Rin smile.

The little mage made her way to the park, the same one from yesterday, and looked for her Heroic Spirit.

_"I'm here Caster. Where are you?"_

A tanned arm waved into the air.

Excited, Rin ran towards the waving arm; her eyes widening as she reached the woman sitting on the bench. She was… normal… kinda.

When Rin had meant Caster for the first time; she had known that the foreign woman was not a normal person immediately, although she couldn't have said why at first. It had taken Rin awhile, but the longer she had spent in her presence, the more Rin had been able to "feel" the mana and ethereal power radiating off the spirit woman. She was a being of ethereal peace, flowing mana, and powerful mystery. Her existence felt like something that wasn't fully accepted in the current world of normalcy.

Her physical appearance had been mystic and shamanistic as well. The crimson cape that shined with its edges of copper, white hair that gleamed a soft pink in the center, and eyes that were a pink pale sunset. Her darker skin tone obviously strange for mainland-Japan; but the tattoos that swirled across her arms, legs, a lightly on her face had been the most striking thing to Rin. The one on her face had been a western cross. All the tattoos were all bloody red. They frightened Rin as much as they fascinated her.

But that was all gone now. This was certainly the spirit that Rin had meant yesterday… just… alive? The woman sitting on the bench had no tattoos and no aura of magic or mystery. She felt like a completely normal human.

"Caster?" Rin questioned as her eyes investigated the woman before her.

The woman looked like a young freshman foreign exchange student in college. She even dressed like one. A bleated skirt of crisscrossing reds, blues, and whites. A white blouse that was under an old brown school jacket. The jacket was buttoned up just above the chest, and a black bow, stitched with tiny blue and red flowers, was wrapped around the collar of her blouse. She also wore shoes now; brown loafers matching the jacket. A pair of white high-knee socks, combined with her skirt, concealing much of her lithe tanned legs.

"No, no. I'm Rebecca." The young foreign woman pressed a finger to her lips and gave Rin a mischievous smirk.

Rin could only blush and nod. She had so many questions on how exactly Cast… Rebecca; had managed such a stunning transformation in under twenty-four hours, but before her wits came back the young woman rose, took her hand in her own and began leading Rin from the park.

"Tell me of this chore you are doing for Ms. Zenjou. She is the elder of the family that you and mother are taking shelter with while your father is off in battle correct?"

Rin nodded yes and quickly switched the conversation to more interesting things.

"How are you hiding your mana? You felt different yesterday. And where did you get the clothes from? And where did your tattoos go? Are you using magic?" Rin asked in rushing curiosity and wanton wonder.

Rebecca smiled. "There is a great forest near the city. It had all the plants I needed to mix together a medicine to conceal mana and Od. The clothing is from a Church that was kind enough to offer it to me when I went to pray this morning. I was able to purchase make-up to conceal my markings after my employer was kind enough to pay me in advance."

Rin stared at Rebecca in dumfounded amazement. "Employer!? You got a job!?" Could spirits even get jobs? Was that allowed?

"Yes. A kindly gentleman named Raiga Fujimura offered me employment as a maid."

Rin wasn't sure if it was normal for a foreigner (especially one that was a ghost) to be able get a job in Japan that quickly or easily... she was pretty sure it wasn't.

Master and Servant traveled down the peaceful suburban street of Miyama town. Rin explaining her chore and a little about Fuyuki city to Rebecca as the two walked hand in hand in the afternoon sun. It was a nice pale blue day. It was nice to be with Rebecca and away from... everything else. Rebecca insisted on taking a "round about" path that would let them see the "views" and "explore." Rin had tried to explain that there wasn't really anything worth exploring or seeing in the neighbored, but Rebecca had only smiled and continued pulling her along.

Rin glanced up at the older girl walking with her, as the pair crossed a yellow and red bridge. Rin had only held hands like this with her family before. She wondered if it would be more proper to start calling Rebecca, Onee-san, rather than just her first name now. She also wondered if Rebecca had had a family in her own time before she had died. Rin wanted to ask, but knew such a personal question would be rude.

Instead; the two discussed the Matou, Rin's Father, plans for looking after Sakura, and staying out of the Grail's battles. Caster agreed to not fight in the Holy Grail war, "Unless fate flows against me." Rin took that to mean that she would do her best not to be dragged into the contest.

Rin was worried that she was forcing Caster out of her chance for a wish, but Caster had replied, "My responsibilities to the living are far more sacred than my old desires that are less true than dust now."

Rin didn't know what to say to that.

The day swiftly flew by Rin with Rebecca's company by her side. The older woman was all that Rin had imagined having an older sister would be like. Rebecca was fun to be around; taking excitement from any and all of the small Japanese town's small modern marvels. TVs, cars, convenient store foods, and conversations with the residents of the little neighborhood; all held amazement and wonderment for the Servant of Sorcery. More than once Rin had been forced to pull Rebecca away from a television showing news from America or remind her that they needed to be discussing how best to go about visiting Sakura in the Matou residence and not when they were going to visit Disneyland in Tokyo.

The world began turning from pale blue day to darkening purple dusk. Rin's chores finished, and Rebecca's plans made, the Heroic Spirit left her to "scout" the downtown area and the Matou residence. Rin returned to the Zenjou's with her bag of spices and foods she had picked up from the convivence store with Caster. Her mother was there now and seemed in a happier mood. Rin lied when her mother asked her where she had been. She told the truth when she said she had made friends with an older girl that was like an older sister and that today had been one of the funniest days she had ever had.

Ms. Zenjou and her mother made dinner as Rin communicated mentally with Caster. Rebecca said that a Servant was deliberately releasing mana to make their location known by the docks; likely as a way of challenging the other Servants. Rebecca was planning on ignoring the challenge and would attempt to sneak into the Matou's as hopefully everyone (Magus and Servant) would be distracted by the likely first battle of the war.

Rin was confused at that, until Rebecca explain that the Matou's as an old magus family had almost certainly summoned a Servant as well. Rin felt like slapping herself for not thinking of that possibility.

As Rin sat at the table eating dinner with her mother, she wished that Sakura and Rebecca could have been eating with them as well. Eating dinner like this with only her mother and without Sakura or her Father seemed like a sham. Rebecca was helping her so much as well... she had a right to eat with them to. Not be outside somewhere in the cold and dark streets possibly in danger.

After dinner Rin held onto her wish and hope that Rebecca would help her fix everything, and make her family whole again. Maybe if Rebecca was still around when Rin became the head of the Tohsaka, she could offer Rebecca a place as a member of the family as a reward for helping Sakura. The thought made Rin smile as she closed her eyes and retuned to dreams.

* * *

**Current Caster Info**

True Name:

Aliases: Rebecca, Little Wanton One, The Favored Daughter, The Swan Shaman, The Mother of Renewal

Class: Caster

Gender: Female

Height: 5'4

Weight: 110

Alignment: Lawful Good

Likes: Adventures, New Cultures, Honest and Hard Working People, Smoking

Dislikes: Monsters, Her Father, Lazy People, Cigarettes

Appearance: Often mistaken for a teenager, she is a young woman of 21. With dusky tan skin, medium length hair the color of swan feathers, and eyes that gleam a soft pink. She is described as beautiful in "feature, countenance, and proportion" often by her European admirers. She has a slim hourglass figure and stands at only 5'4. She is summoned wearing a swimsuit like two-piece outfit of white leather. She often wears a red mantelet trimmed with copper as well.

Personal Skill(s):

Animal Dialogue D: Communication of intention with animals that do not speak a 'language of words'. The majority of Rebecca's best memories from childhood involve her playing in the forests of her home. Playing with the animals and her strong connection to nature let's her understand and communicate with them on a level few humans have enjoyed. With the help of snacks, she can get most animals to perform even dangerous tasks for her.

Flower Dialogue C: Communication of intention with plants. A rare and difficult skill to learn. Impossible in modern times by modern magus; the language of flowers is a powerful and ancient ability. There is deep wrath in many rooted plants. A few words and mana can make ancient trees hunger, move, and kill. Her natural affinity for the silent language and violent influence on nature's most modest children; made Rebecca feared by her own people.

Blessing of Nature D: Knowledge of the world's materials and properties that come from plant and flesh that can be used to influence mana, Od, and magecraft in ways that are unknown to most modern mages. A mostly alchemical skill that all of the Shamans of Rebecca's people were knowable with, and one of the few areas of magic that she was not talented in.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you to: celian Cogitore, a Guest, LightningKing523, A fan, and Angeles22 for your reviews. Congradulations to LightningKing523 for being the first person to figure out who Caster is! Angeles22 also figured it out! Nice picking out those clues LightningKing523. Angeles22, yes I am drawing on the movies for some of her powers and influences, for now I am only introducing and focusing on Caster as the new Servant, everyone else will be the same.**

**And of course thank you to everyone that has favorited or followed this story!**


End file.
